Sacred Silence
by CentaurFirenze
Summary: Hermione's visit to Krum's house the summer before her sixth year doesn't come out just the way she wants it to. R rating later for nasty not-niceness.


Toddy hummed jovially to himself as he drew back the curtains to the foyer. He had awoken in good spirits to find that his back was NOT acting up, his headache was gone, and the fuzz on his feet and dissapeared. Hopefully that meant today would be a good day! A thick coating of dust erupted from the draperies as he shifted them, covering the poor house elf head to foot. He coughed shrilly, and shook dust out of his flapping ears. Oh, he wished that Atty would perhaps someday take her dusting duties seriously. She was far too influenced by her Uncle Dobby, an odd house-elf who took vacations and accepted payings. Magicking the dust into a dustpan, Toddy began to scrub the windows with vigour, as the first pale fingers of dawn sretched into the scarlet room. Master and Guest would be dining in the foyer this morning, and it hadn't been used in ages. Atty had used this as an excuse to not have cleaned it in those ages. He tutted superiorly as he shooed a spider out of a corner.  
  
After a few moments, the doors swng open and a young elf named Mosey tumbled in, clutching a violently orange washcloth. She turned around and dragged in after her a large bucket of lemony soap-water almost as large as herself. "Master will be here in half an hour!" she squeaked, hurriedly shoving the washcloth into the water, getting more water on the floor than was nessesary. "He and the Guest wish to dine early to view the sunrise!" Toddy nodded slowly and renewed his attempts at chasing off a paleish blue pixie that had gotten itself entangled in the lace of the draperies. Mosey began to attack the table and chairs with her bucket of water. With only half an hour, they would have to work twice s hard. None of the house elves minded much, however..  
  
Presently, more houseelves began to join them, bringing in white, lacey table clothes, gold candlesticks, and large platters of fruits and sugary pastries. Atty toddled in, wearing a large unshapely hat of pink yarn, with a sickening mint green bobble over her whispy white hair. She gave Toddy a toothy smile as the other house elves left. Sighing, he hobbled over to help her to set up the last of the fine china and ancient teapot, and to keep her from smashing the delicately pattern teacups. "I heards that Guest's leaving today." whispered Atty loudly. "I hears from Master's Visitor. He's coming over again, Atty knows. He's come over many times, he has. Is he going to take her home? I think he is, yes. Pity, I did like this Guest.." Toddy shushed the mad elf, hastily moving the pot of flowers that threatened to fall as Atty excitedly straightened the table cloth. Yes, Master's Visitor had been visiting more than was usual of late. And he had mentioned something about the Guest..  
  
The bell in the corner tinkled delicatly, announcing the Masters arrival, coinciding with the deep chimes of the large Grandfather clock. Toddy scrambled towards a large tapestry, and dissapeared with Atty close behind, into a serving passage. The small passages were all over the Manor, tucked away out of sight, but close enough so that an elf was always on hand. The solemn oak doors creaked open, and the Master entered the room. His ordinary scowl seemed heavier and more troubled than usual, as he stood to allow the Guest to enter. In a swirl of periwinkle blue and flouncing hair she bounced eagerly into the room. Her curly brown hair swirled charmingly around her as she beamed her approval. "Oh, Victor, it's marvelous!!!" The sunrise had started a few moments ago, and the veiw from the foyer was magnificent. This area of the manor overlooked the grounds in all it's entirety,an ideal place to watch the picturesque pinks and golds of sunrise. Master Krum grunted, and escorted her into the room, pulling out a chair in gentlemanlike fashion.She glowed pink with pleasure as she allowed the Master to pour her some tea. "Do you find all vell?" Master Krum asked gruffly, fiddling nervously with a napkin. "It's absolutly perfect." She declared, smiling brilliantly. "I can't think of anyone else who would go through all this trouble for me." Krum coughed gently. "Thank you Herm-o-knee." She giggled at this, and bit into a pastry.  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger, Toddy recalled. He was becoming old, truly, if he could forget his Master's Important Guests so quickly. Most ill becoming of a house elf. This was actually the first time Toddy himself had seen her in person, though he had heard many stories from the other, younger servants.She was the one on the crusade to free all house elves, to treat them as equals. Clearly she had no idea how this idea would affect most of the elves. To Toddy, freedom was a frightening prospect, he didn't quite know what he would do with himself. Some however, like Atty, idolized her and her ideas, acctepting her odd gifts of hats and socks. Others seemed to regard her with a cautious fascination, as one might a stray dog. Curious enough to arouse intrest, but not enough so that they actually wanted to get close to her.  
  
Half an hour passed as Toddy watched Hermione and Master Krum disscuss his Quidditch career, her future, school, the Ministry, friends, family, and how wonderful it was in Bulgaria. Toddy had Mosey bring in fresh pitchers of pumpkin juice and iced tea at regular intervals, as well as a platter of eggs and sausages. There were hurried footsteps in the left serving hall, and Atty came bustling up to him, her wrinkled face creased with worry. "Master's Visitor has arrived." She announced quietly, adjusting her wooly cap. Toddy looked out at the Master and Hermione Granger, pondering. It wasn't a house elf's place to assume orders, but Krum seemed occupied at the moment. "Tell him Master is preoccupied, and will see him when his business is complete." He whispered. "There are other things that need to be prepared." Atty nodded slowly, and strode off towards the front hall. Toddy sighed sadly. As Masters oldest house elf, he knew everything that happened around the house. This was one of those times where he wished freverently that he was elsewhere. He had a rather good idea who it was that had come to call at such an early hour.  
  
Hermione sighed deeply and leaned back in her chair, playing with a piece of her hair. "Thank you for inviting me this year Victor, it was simply wonderful. I wish my parents could have come, they would have loved it here. And you." She smiled gently at the Master.  
  
He moved his face into what could have been a smile, but looked more like a grimace. Hermione seemed pleased however. "I've never met anyone like you before. You're quite the gentleman, you know. And surely much more mature than any other boys I've met." The others were probably her other friends, Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter. She was forever complaining about them and their complex dullness.  
  
"When do you want me to leave?" she asked suddenly. "I have to be back home by the last week of August, but you probably want me to leave before then. I think I'm having a bad effect on your house elfs." She looked rather sad. Victor seemed intensely uncomfortable. "Vell.it is only the second week of July,..and you haff only been here eleven days.." There was a painful squeak as Atty hobbled into the service room, favoring her right leg. Atty looked miserably at Toddy, who surveyed her sadly. "Visitor wishes to see Master immediately." Atty whispered, teary eyed. "He says he wishes to make good on Master's offer." Toddy gulped painfully as Atty took a seat, rubbing her leg. If it was that kind of Visitor, it wouldn't do any good to postpone the inevitable. Gathering his courage, he stepped out from the tapestry, and bowed elegantly to both Master Krum and Hermione. Hermione smiled broadly at him, but Krum scowled. "Master, there is someone who wishes your attendance." He squeaked humbly, still in a bow. The Master was silent, and Toddy's back had begun to ache before he heard the scraping of his chair. "My apologies Herm-o-knee, I vill only be a moment." Krum said roughly. He motioned for Toddy to follow him as he strode quickly out of the heavy oak doors.  
  
The main hallway was pure marble inlaid with gold, with pillars of black and a large chandelier. It gave off an aura of cold disdain, and the figure at the foot of the stairs fit that aura perfectly. His face was delicate and pale, slightly pointed, with a look of impatience. He wore a navy blue cloak with silver claspings and a dark ebony staff. His light gold hair was pulled back to the nape of his neck, and he looked down his nose as Krum approached him. Toddy knew this man instantly. He had come to call only once, but he had a prescence not easily forgotten.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, vat are you doing here?" Krum growled softly. "I thought you said it vould not come to this." Lucius Malfoy surveyed him coldly. "I told you it wouldn't come to this if you followed my orders. I was the only one allowed to leave the prison, and I see no proof that my other commands were followed out either. In any case, my Master has grown imaptient. We need a new source, and she is available. What would you have me do?" Victor looked angrily at him "But she is my guest! I haff promised her safety!"  
  
Lucius's gaze burned icy cold. "You knew what you were getting into, Krum." He murmured softly, grabbing the young mans left forearm. Krum didn't answer, nor did he take his eyes off his feet. When Lucius let go of his wrist, he clasped his hands behind his back as a sign of submission. Lucius's mouth curved into a sneer. "Good man. I've upheld my end of the bargain, and it's time for you to do the same." He tapped his staff twice on the ground, and two other large men appeared behind him. "Call her." Lucius demanded at Krum, jerking his head upstairs.  
  
However, Hermione had already appeared at the balcony one floor up, looking curiously down into the hall. "Victor?" she called "Who..." Her eyes caught those of Lucius Malfoy and she uttered a stifled yelp of surprise. Lucius issued a curt nod in her direction, and the two men hurtled upstairs. She gasped and plunged her hands into her robes, but the men caught her arms tightly before she could draw her wand. "Victor!" she cried helplessly, "Help me!"  
  
Krum didn't move, his eyes still fixed on his shoes. Hermione struggled furiously, kicking out with her feet and flailing her hands. "Victor!" she shrieked, as one of the large men thudded a fist onto her forehead. Toddy looked on sadly as they continued to hit her, tears coursing down her cheeks, until she ceased her struggling and fell limp in their grasp. Oh how he wished there was something he could do..  
  
One of the giant men put her onto his shoulder and looked to Lucius for directions. Lucius nodded at Krum, who had finally lifted his head, his scowl now one of worry. "Von't they come looking for her?" Lucius pursed his lips and frowned slightly. "We've already taken care of her parents, and no one else will be looking for her until term starts. If she lasts that long, she would have already outlived her usefulness anyway. I shouldn't worry if I were you. And remember to get your story straight, three Aurors came by to pick her up. After that happened, you don't know where they brought her. You didn't bother to report it, because you didn't find it unsuaual. Understand? And remember to get rid of all her things. They can't blame you. Or me." Krum looked disgusted, though whether that was aimed at Malfoy, himself, or just everything in genreal, Toddy didn't know. The men left silently, and Krum mumbled rapidly to himelf in Bulgarian as he stomped upstairs furiously. Toddy remained standing in the hallway, hands behind his back and staring at his long feet. It was several minutes before two house elves emerged fearfully from the walls and began to straighten up what Hermione had knocked over in her struggle. 


End file.
